


Ужасное время

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Corpses, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не помнит целей, не помнит заданий, не помнит ничего, но знает, что это море сотворил именно он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужасное время

Написано по заявке на ФБ2015 по этому арту - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/4/7/7/647753/82964227.jpg. К сожалению, артера не знаю.  


...и вся вода в реке превратилась в кровь, и рыба в реке вымерла, и река воссмердела...  
(Исх.7:20,21)

Вода в реке слишком холодная, но надо отмыть руки от крови и грязи.  
Зимний Солдат не знает, почему это сейчас так важно, но не пытается понять, лишь склоняется ниже и трёт пальцы. Вода мгновенно окрашивается, и по течению разворачиваются красные кровавые ленты. Оно должно унести их прочь, но вода не становится чище, а наливается ярким цветом, темнеет, густеет, становится теплее.  
В нос ударяет знакомый тяжёлый запах.  
Это не вода, понимает он.  
Это кровь.  
Зимний Солдат поднимает руки и смотрит поражённо на свои ладони – линии жизни и судьбы ярко-красные от свернувшейся крови. Он дергается прочь, но, развернувшись, не видит берега, вокруг бескрайнее красное море густой, тёплой крови его жертв, и он стоит в ней по пояс.  
Он озирается и беспомощно делает пару шагов назад, не в силах сдержать ужас, понимая, что не помнит целей, не помнит заданий, не помнит ничего, но знает, что это море сотворил именно он.  
Нет. Он вспоминает.  
В голову бьёт острая боль, скручивая всё его существо, и он, как наяву, видит перед собой одутловатое лицо, искажённое агонией, белые яблоки закатившихся глаз, раскроенный череп... вспышка боли... металлические пальцы опасно поблёскивают, на них попадает кровь, когда нож несколько раз легко входит в живот, в печень, в сердце... вспышка боли... быстрое движение – и из вспоротого горла плещет кровь, заливая одежду и пол... вспышка боли... от выстрела череп разлетается, кровь и ошмётки мозга расплываются по стене отвратительным грязным пятном... вспышка боли... и перед глазами медленно прояснятся.  
Зимний Солдат опять стоит по пояс в крови, но теперь рядом с ним что-то плавает. Он протягивает руку, чтобы подтянуть к себе ближайший предмет и рассмотреть получше. И замирает, когда тёмный ком переворачивается, и кровь медленно стекает с него.  
Это человек.  
Это был человек.  
Это лицо Говарда.  
Он знает, кто это – человек из его прошлого, когда он был лишь Джеймсом Барнсом, Баки. Пока Старк – это единственная цель, имя которой он вспомнил.  
Тела его жертв, измазанные в крови и грязи, появляются из глубины, заполняя всё вокруг. Запах меняется, становится омерзительно гнилостным, вызывая тошноту.  
Неожиданно дно уходит из под ног, и он с головой погружается в море крови, пытается всплыть на поверхность, но вокруг уже не кровь, а месиво из тел.  
Зимний Солдат кричит, захлёбывается и...  
Он стоит в грязной комнате. За окном ночь, тёмное небо только начинает светлеть на востоке.  
Ужасное время.  
И ещё один кошмар.


End file.
